


pretty in pink, pretty in punk

by redkings



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkings/pseuds/redkings
Summary: Koga’s eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, his eyes darting occasionally between Adonis’s fingernails and the bottle of polish as he paints them. When he messes up  — if he does at all — he shows it only with a small grunt, his eyes squinting in frustration as he goes over the affected area again with the brush.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	pretty in pink, pretty in punk

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/redapplepanda/status/1261827352742502404) edit! ♡

“This is stupid,” Koga mutters, holding Adonis’s left hand in his own as he holds a nail polish brush above his fingers. “This is  _ fuckin’ _ stupid. I don’t get why I gotta do this.”

“My hands are too unsteady, Oogami,” Adonis says simply, lifting his gaze from watching Koga’s precise work on his nails to studying his face instead.

(Koga’s eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, his eyes darting occasionally between Adonis’s fingernails and the bottle of polish as he paints them. When he messes up  — if he does at all — he shows it only with a small grunt, his eyes squinting in frustration as he goes over the affected area again with the brush.)

“Nah, that ain’t what I mean,” Koga says gruffly, lifting Adonis’s hand close to his mouth in order to blow on the drying paint. “I just wanna know why it’s gotta be  _ pink _ .”

“Sakuma-senpai organized a collaboration with a certain brand that markets to girls,” comes the frank answer, straightforward as can be. “He thought we as a unit could pull off a cute, pastel theme well.”

Koga groans, tugging gently on Adonis’s hand in an attempt to bring him closer. “That ain’t what I mean  _ either _ ,” he says with a sigh. “I don’t get why that shitty vampire would take a job where we gotta be in girly colors! That ain’t even close to our image.” He frowns, but continues painting diligently, eyes focused on painting over Adonis’s naked nails.

“Oh.” Adonis pauses, turning over the dilemma in his head as Koga maintains grumbling to himself. Rei  _ is _ eccentric, but the concept of UNDEAD has always been dark and edgy, centered around rock and roll and articulated with various tones of black, gray, and purple. Would the drastic change in presentation shock their fanbase? Would their devoted supporters respond negatively and perhaps even abandon them? Or would they instead deem UNDEAD a “cute” kind of boy group, completely reworking their idea of UNDEAD as a unit in their minds?

“You’re right, Oogami,” Adonis says finally, watching Koga intently as he continues to coat his fingernails with the polish. “This theme doesn’t suit our image at all. It isn’t what our fans will be expecting.” He pauses, long enough for Koga to raise his head to look at him, and when he does, Adonis gives him a small smile. “But I think we will be able to give them what we’ve always given them. After all, they’ve stayed by our sides through other changes, and they’ve always made us stronger with their support.”

Koga grunts in agreement, lowering his eyes back to the task at hand after Adonis smiles at him. Adonis’s smile is warm —  _ too _ warm, if he’s being honest — and his words feel too positive and kind in response to Koga’s whining. He can feel a blush coming on, his cheeks reddening slightly the more he thinks about Adonis turning his smile on him, and he takes a deep breath, raising Adonis’s fingertips to his mouth to blow on the nails again.

“There, yer all set,” Koga says, giving Adonis his hand back and carefully avoiding the other boy’s eyes. “Just be careful with ‘em for awhile, since they’re still dryin’.”

Adonis hums, admiring his nails with a look of satisfied awe, before turning to Koga and nodding his head in appreciation. “Thank you, Oogami,” he says, his smile becoming tender as he fixes his gaze on Koga. Carefully, he takes one of Koga’s hands in his and brings it to his own mouth, gently placing a kiss on the back of his hand; Koga’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, the small blush from earlier becoming a dark red stain across his cheeks.

Lowering Koga’s hand, Adonis sets his own on his knees. “I don’t think that is enough payment for what you’ve done for me, but you’ll have to wait until I can find a better suited one,” he says, his voice carrying an air of resolution that doesn’t quite match the situation.

“...yeah,” Koga replies, unable to form any other coherent words. His head feels fuzzy, like his feet would feel if they fell asleep under water, and it almost seems like there isn’t enough oxygen reaching his brain. His face is on fire, and if Adonis has noticed (and his cheeks are so red, Koga would be surprised if he hasn’t), he hasn’t let on that he has. He clears his throat. “Should we, uh...go get changed for rehearsal then? I bet that shitty vampire’s waitin’ for us.”

“Mm, indeed,” Adonis agrees, and the two of them get to their feet, Adonis extending his hand to Koga to help him up before remembering the still drying nail polish and pulling his arm back quickly.

Koga barks out a laugh, smacking Adonis on the back in an attempt to wave off his previous embarrassment. “What did I say, Adonis? You gotta be careful with yer hands for a while longer.” He gives Adonis a bright smile, one that’s uncharacteristic of him with most other people, and pats Adonis’s back again, a bit softer this time.

“I think this is going to take some getting used to,” Adonis murmurs, raising his hands to study Koga’s nail work intently before Koga prods his back to get going.

“Ya’ve got enough time before now and the live to get used to it,” Koga says, walking down the hallway just a little ahead of Adonis. His heartbeat has started to calm down, after being able to banter playfully with Adonis a bit, and he breathes a sigh of relief. “Just don’t mess it up or I’ll have to do it again.” Koga looks over his shoulder at Adonis, a joking grin on his face, to catch Adonis still staring at his fingernails, this time with a much softer look on his face.

Koga’s own face heats up again, and he whips his head around to face forward, hoping that Adonis didn’t see his secret glance.

_ Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing adokoga, and i hope their voices turned out okay!!! tbh i wrote this for a friend and now...i am extremely soft for them. i have been blessed.
> 
> i'm offering [commissions](https://twitter.com/caIyces/status/1258931267804057606) if anyone is interested! just shoot me a dm on twitter! ♡


End file.
